The Storm
by cherryflowerblossoms
Summary: A lightening storm during a mission leads to some electricity of a different kind. Set after Sai joins Team Kakashi. Slightly AU because they are older, 20, and Kakashi is only a 10 year difference. Because I can. Smut. 18 only! REVISED.
1. Chapter 1

**It is gonna be steamy. 18+ please.**

Smutty goodness for you! REDONE AND REVISED AND FRESH! Enjoy~

**disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... damn it. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Kakashi laid in his tent and groaned. There was no way he would get any sleep tonight. Not because of the ridiculous lightening storm going on outside (lightening and he were pretty good buddies) but because of his thoughts.

'She kissed me!'

His mind was reeling. Sakura had actually kissed him.

Flipping over on his bedroll, he propped his head up on his hand while smiling like an idiot, but he couldn't care less. He was happy. Ridiculously happy, and very, very turned on.

What could he say? She was an exotic beauty.

His mind traveled to their kiss, replaying every sensation over again. 'Well, really I guess it was more like our lips collided...' he mused with a sigh, 'Okay, so it was an accident...' He mentally rolled his eyes at himself, 'FINE. Naruto's idiocy caused Sakura to be propelled towards me and in an effort not to send us both tumbling over a cliff face, I managed to -not so smoothly recover- and our faces mashed together as she scrambled for a hold which just happened to be my mask...But, whatever. Details. Details. Our lips touched. It was a kiss.'

He flopped back on his back running a hand down his face. What the hell had he been reduced to? Mentally chastising himself over his own delusions, surely this was a sign he was finally losing it... still, he grinned, 'Her bare, silky lips.' He bit his lip, shifting as his pants suddenly became less than comfortable.

Sssss- Crack- BOOOOOM!

'Kami, I'm in trouble,' he thought as he tries and to get his mind off of her body and the taste of her mouth. He instantly recalled how she didn't immediately scramble away from him and allowed their meshed lips to linger, and soon he found himself wondering what other things she'd let him get away with.

"Kuso!" he hissed as he had to readjust again. Roll onto his side, he huffed, 'I wonder what she wears to bed...' His mind wandered again. Giving up the fight to think of anything but his pinkette team mate, Kakashi smiled at his thoughts as he slowly began to drift off.

* * *

A tingling at his senses pulled Kakashi from his slumber, setting him on edge as he sent out his sensory skills to detect what had caused him to wake up. The faint sound of feet treading on the rain-soaked earth outside reaches his ears and he stiffened. He was about to go check when the zipper on his tent slowly started to open. Feigning sleep, Kakashi gripped the kunai by his bedroll as the flap opens and whoever is there hesitated for a moment before slipping inside.

Kunai in hand, he tensed as he readied. There was no way this robber was going to get to sneak up on a group of ninja. Idiot.

Sssss- Crack- BOOOOOM!

The very air seems to rattle with the thunder and the zipper is yanked closed as the intruder let out a squeal. "Damn it! Stupid creepy forest. Stupid storm," the intruder mumbled.

'...crappy robber that's for sure,' Faster than a blink, Kakashi reached out grabbing the shirt of the intruder and flipping him on his back on the ground of the tent and pinning him.

Kunai pressed to the flesh of a bare neck, he stared down at the intruder dumbly, "Sakura?" 'Oh sit!' He scrambled off of her, helping her up as he turned on his lantern. Dim light spread through the space as a sheepish Copy nin turned to face his female team mate, "I'm sorry, Sakura. Are you alright?" His exposed eye glanced over to check for any scratches.

"I'm... I'm fine, Kakashi..." she answered shaken.

Sssss- Crack- BOOOOOM!

Sakura screamed lunging for Kakashi, her fingers taking a hold of his black sleeveless undershirt, burying her face against his chest for protection.

Quirking his exposed brow, he wrapped his arms around her gently, unable to stop his smirk, 'She came to me when she was afraid.' His subconscious quickly adding, 'No shit! You are the only one here besides the idiot Naruto and emotionless Sai.'

'Damn,' he frowned, 'leave it to myself to steal my own damn thunder.'

Brushing off his inner seesaw argument, Kakashi decided to tease her to distract her from her obvious fear, "Sakura, are you... are you afraid of the lightning?" He chuckled slightly, but think better of it and quickly swallow it back. 'Friendly teasing is one thing, but I most defiantly don't want her pissed at me. Girl packs a punch.' Still, he couldn't help but find it slightly funny that Sakura, who was afraid of nothing, was getting all worked up over a storm.

"I... yes... it's... just the lightning and I can't get it out of my head. I keep seeing it coming at me. Over and over," Sakura whimpered wincing and shutting her eyes as thought trying to block a painful memory.

Kakashi held her closer and ran a hand through her hair to soothe her. "Sakura..." his voice hummed into her hair. 'Of course I understand. For me lightening sings to me, calls for it's master. For Sakura, it only brings forth memories of her one-time crush and childhood teammate attempting to kill her,' his arms squeezed her more snugly to his chest. He suddenly can't help feeling like an ass for teasing her, no matter how harmless it had been.

"I... I was having a horrible nightmare. Sasuke was there with his chidori. He was laughing as he thrust it through Sai, Ino, Tsunade, and - and Naruto and you," her voice faded.

He felt a wet drop land on his shoulder. He pulled back slightly to wipe away her tears, "Sakura, I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. I promise," pulling her close as she hiccuped a sob. He'd give his life for her if he needed to, 'I'd do anything for her, as a past student, as a teammate, as a friend, and something... More.' He rubbed circles on her back soothingly, 'she has had way too much emotional stress today,' thinking over the horrible scenes they had witnessed from today's mission.

Sighing as he nuzzled his masked cheek against the top of her head. 'So glad I can finally do this without getting a chakra filled punch to my chest.' Then he started to wonder just how she felt about him. 'I mean, she did kiss me...kinda, well she didn't pull away for a while. But, was it just a in the moment thing or did she feel for me like I did for her?' The question became too much to bare, "Sakura?" he spoke softly, afraid of what her answer could be, "Why'd you sneak into my tent?"

Sakura pulled away and wiped her face, "Well, I kind of... was going to sneak in and sleep with you, then sneak out before you woke up. I ... I don't want to be alone. I realize now how silly that was. Of course you'd wake up, you are you after all." She fidgeted as she spoke turning her head away with a blush at the end.

He felt his heart swell, 'she came to me for protection.' H doesn't even try to hide his triumphant smirk, "So does this mean you trust me after all?"

Sakura smiled and laughed softly, "I trust you with my life Kakashi."

He felt like spinning her around. He could remember a scene from Icha Icha and decided to mess with her. Making his face as passive as possible, he gave a mock bow to her, "Well, my lady. I shall protect you from the evil dreams and lightning storms." His eyes revealing his mirth as he kissed the back of her hand for dramatic effect.

Her lips parted slightly in the most delicious way. She tries to hide her blush with a strained scoff, "You really are a closet dork, you know that." Rolling her eyes a smile spread across her face, "Alright, Prince Charming. But, no funny business!"

'Damn,' he chuckled to himself as he pat the unused side of his bedroll. Turning down the covers for her to climb in, "My lady," he grinned, but secretly wished it was true.

* * *

Review! Thanks guys! Next part will be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Smutty goodness continues!

* * *

**Disclaimer: do not own. -sigh-**

**18+ please.** Don't like. Don't read.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

'Damn,' he chuckled to himself as he led her to the unused side of the bedroll and pulled down the covers for her to climb in. "My lady," he teased with a dramatic sweep of his arm, but secretly wished it was true.

She slapped his arm lightly, "Oh shut up. You are making me feel even weirder about this than I already do."

He smiled, flicking off the lantern, as he tried to figure out how he should get into bed without offending or overstepping a boundary. Deciding over is the best bet, he started to climb on top of the blankets, at least if he didn't want a chakra infused punch and a quick trip through the air.

Sakura grabbed his arm, "Kakashi... You can sleep under the blankets. I trust you."

He hesitated for a moment, but complied before she changed her mind, laying perfectly still, afraid to touch her. 'No need in getting the ever loving shit beaten out of me. Kami knows she has a zero tolerance for guys bullshit,' he mused. Just ask any of the guys that had copped a feel at the bar back home.

His mouth stretched into a crooked grin under his mask, 'She said she trusts me,' he found himself clenching his fists to stop the near overwhelming urge to pull her to him. Something primal in him roared with the need to wrap his muscular form around her petite one - to protect her -to make sure his scent was all over her when she awoke. He nearly scoffed at the thought of her needing his protection, 'Though small, those delicate fists could punch a hole right through me.' For even the Copy nin, his chidori would be required to do such damage. A warmth spread through his chest as he thought of how strong she had become.

The bed shifted and he froze, 'Kami, she is moving closer to me. What do I do?! Shit!' He settled for clenching his fists again as the incredibly sexy pinkette beside him moved closer still. Steadying his breathing and gulping hard, 'Great. She had to hear that. Stupid, stupid, ug!' Contrary to popular belief, Kakashi was far from the sex god the villagers seemed to be convinced he was. Sure he had been with his share of women, but he was hardly a womanizer, that title fell to his good friend, Genma.

He just felt that there had to be more to the act than just pure lust, a belief he gained after his darker years in ANBU when he had reached for almost anything to fill the gaping hole that grew with each loss of his special people. His reading material aside, if anything, Kakashi was more of a romantic than a perv; after all, Jiraiya's novels were romance... with porn peppered throughout for some seasoning, of course. That said, there was only so much he could do when the object of his desires for the past year was inches from him in his bed.

The bed vibrated slightly, 'What is she doing?' His mind immediately went where it shouldn't, making him have to shift to attempt to become more comfortable in his now increasingly restrictive pants.

Then he realized she was shivering. 'Of course she is cold. She walked through the rain to get here,' though wishing just a tiny bit that it was his first thought. Glad for the darkness and his mask to hide his pink-tinged cheeks, he rolled to face her small form in the bed, "Sakura, you're shivering." It was not a question. "Face the other way," he gently commanded. Knowing if he is to help, it had to be just right, otherwise for touching her, he'd get slapped... or a broken jaw... And maybe some ribs.

She hesitated for only a moment then complied.

Breathing to focus and then carefully, slowly, he moved his arm towards her. 'At this rate, she'll figure out my plan and stop me before I can help,' he swallowed hard then quickly reached out placing his hand on the curve of her small hip. A whoosh of air escaped his lungs at the unexpected skin-to-skin contact, 'Kami!'. He moved his hand slowly as he tried to locate the best spot to begin, 'She is in her underthings... okay breathe... calm down...' Relaxing slightly, he felt that she did indeed at least have her top bindings and some underwear on (lace by the feel of it). Thoughts of what she looked like right then surged through his mind and his jaw clenched with effort as he desperately tried to refrain from taking a peak under the blanket, after all he was a man and Sakura was a very beautiful woman wearing basically nothing curled up to his chest in his bedroll.

He swallowed hard, focusing his chakra to his palm. As it warms, he began to slowly ghost his finger tips down her back with barely the gentle grazing of his palm. He can't help but feel just a bit smug as her muscles tensed and quivered where ever he touched. Thanking Kami for his great multitasking skills, he focused on calming the growing strain in his lower region as he continued to warm her with his life force. Moving his hand over her curvy waist and trailing across her hip bone, he struggled against a tightening in his lower abdomen. That primal part buried inside him was pacing its cage wanting to be set free, to claim its mate. 'My body needs her, and badly,' he pushes the thoughts away and flattens his hand on her toned belly. Taking note of her faster breathing, 'I better do it quick before she realizes what's going on,' Kakashi calms his urges focusing on the task at hand.

Sure, they had kissed (sorta), but he wasn't entirely certain she was on the same page as him. 'I mean... besides Sasuke as a child, I have no idea if she is interested in someone, or even if she is dating,' A knot formed in his stomach at the thought of her with anyone else that part inside him demanded that she was his.

Hearing tiny sigh of contentment from her lips, he lost some of his control. With very little effort, he quickly pulled Sakura backwards to him, eliciting a gasp from her lips. However, she didn't pull away. Instead, she settled into him with a sigh, her back flush against his bare chest.

He chuckled at her cute noise, "Warmer?" His grin grew as she sleepily nodded, relaxing against him her head tucked under his chin. Gently, he rubbed small circles with his thumb onto her flat, toned belly. "Go to sleep, blossom," he whispered into her ear as he settled up behind her effectively cocooning her with his form.

He fell asleep with an ease and greater sense of security than he has ever known.

* * *

Review!

Next chapter out soon! And it will be rated R... or M... whatever you get what I mean.

Lemons and lime y'all! :P


	3. Chapter 3

**18+ **please.

* * *

**Disclaimer: do not own. -sigh-**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The lightening continued and the rain poured on. Movement beside him, slowly brought the Copy nin into consciousness. He tensed, his years as a ninja awaking him completely with the small movements. It was still very dark outside, but he wasn't sure if that was because of the storm or because it was still night. Slightly disgruntled at being woken up from such a deep sleep, he rose his head onto his propped up arm and looked down at the figure sleeping restlessly beside him.

Sakura was curled up into a ball facing away from him, with a frown on her otherwise peaceful, soft features. She rolled over to face him and whimpering as she struggled in her nightmare.

Kakashi didn't know what to do. He could wake her up, but he knew that sleep was precious while on missions. He frowned. In all honesty, he had no experience to draw from here. His relationships had only ever been one night stands or brief flings. The need to comfort a woman he cared for had never been an issue. He scoffed at the thought of him comforting anyone, let alone someone who was quickly becoming (as he had come to realize) someone precious to him.

"No..." Sakura mumbled in her sleep, "Sasuke stop... don't go..."

Kakashi felt a pang of jealousy. Of course she'd be dreaming of the Uchiha.

"Not what you think... kiss," she rolled to face him.

His eyes flicked to her face, curious as to where this was going.

"Stupid mask..."

His ears perked. Was she talking about him?

"Just kids... left me..." he watched as her brows furrowed. "Kakashi... no, Sasuke..." She struggled more.

Kakashi frowned. She was dreaming of him hurting Sasuke? Her first love?

"Don't hurt him... love him..."

Alright... now Kakashi was confused. Girls have weird dreams, he decided with a soft huff.

Then froze as she clutched on to him, "stay... love you, Kakashi..."

His normal eye snapped wide open, 'did she just say...' His mind was reeling; his breath hitched as warmth spreads throughout his chest. She wasn't dreaming about him hurting Sasuke. She was dreaming about Sasuke hurting him.

He watched in awe as she rolled over to face him, her hands resting on his chest. The wrinkles between her brows smoothed and a more peaceful look fell over her. His heart clenched. She was beautiful.

She nuzzled into his neck, "Stay, Kakashi."

He didn't stand a chance. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head, "I will stay. As long as you'll have me, I'll stay."

She sighed happily in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. Her lips found his neck and his body stiffened. She nipped, licked, and lightly kissed all over his neck, his panic quickly rising. What if she was dreaming of Sasuke? What if he hadn't actually heard her say his name? What if he just wanted to hear it? Her warm, wet mouth continued to torture his neck as he struggled with what to do and where to put his hands and what he did to deserve such torture.

"Ah!..." she drapped a leg across his hips, "K-kashi," she moaned as her hips jerked in her sleep and created friction against his hip.

This time Kakashi's both of his eyes opened wide, 'Was she... was she having a ... dirty dream about him?!' Even as a blush spread across his face, his body began to respond as he felt himself grow hard as her thigh rubbed against him and she moaned for him again. 'Have to wake her up,' he tried to focus himself, 'not right to let her do this.' And yet, he remained frozen, in fact, movement became impossible as her hand moved down his bare chest and played with the tie on his sleep pants.

Her breath was on his neck and ear, her hips rubbing against him, her calf moved down the back of his leg, and then he sucked in a huge breath and tossed his head back as her fingers wrapped around his length. All thought processes left as her silky fingers pumped him slowly. Her thumb went over his sensitive tip and pressed down lightly while rubbing a small circular motion.

His back arched and he moaned... loud.

Sakura's eyes snapped open.

* * *

Ooooh! Cliffy!

Heh heh! I figured since I am posting so often ya'll could do with some suspense!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **FAN-fiction… it's really self-explanatory…

* * *

**18+** time for real.

**LEMON LEMON LEMON!** There, I warned you.

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She sat up, still gripping Kakashi's hard length in her grasp. She looked down at him, her eyes a hazy mix of confusion, hidden lust and a bit of concern.

He couldn't speak. He could only try to breathe. And the way his mind was whirling, he had a feeling he wasn't doing too hot at it.

Her brows furrowed as she took in the way his breathing was labored and his eyes clenched shut. It looked like he was in pain. "Kakashi, what's…" her thumb, still resting on his tip, rubbed slightly. Kakashi let out a throaty groan from deep in his chest and pushed his head back. She could tell through his mask that his mouth had fallen open.

Sakura's eyes widened in recognition. Looked to where her hand was, "Oh!" She snatched back her hand, and glared at him as embarrassment flooded her.

Kakashi let out a low growl as he rolled her over onto her back and caged her head between his hands. "Sakura, what were you dreaming about?" his voice failed to sound as stern as he was going for and inside came out husky and deep.

Sakura swallowed, 'Great. I molested him in his sleep… in my sleep and now he is gonna rip me to pieces.' She blushed so hard, she could feel the heat from her ears to her chest, "I, um…"

"You, uh, what?" he breathed into her ear before pressing his masked mouth right below it. He primal animal inside him had burst free from its cage when her hand had wrapped around his length. Now it was fully planning on claiming its mate, his mate. He inhaled her scent as his lips trailed her neck, lightly brushing.

She gasped slightly, "Hnnn… Sasuke found out about our… our…" She was dazed. Her senses were on overload. Leaning her head, she subconsciously gave him more access to her neck as his ministrations sent burst of fire through her.

A please grumbling vibrated through his chest as she allowed him more of her neck. He rewarded her with a long lave of his tongue, reveling in her pants as her fingers scrambled to clutch at his back. "About our what?" he nibbled her earlobe lightly.

Her breathing quickened, "Mmm, our k-kiss… he went after," she gasped as he sucked on her lobe, "-ter you. I tried to, Nnnn, s-stop him," her fingers dug slightly into his shoulders as he licked the hallow beneath her ear. His mask was gone! "Gah! … but, he- he wouldn't, Mmm… then… Aah!"

Kakashi trailed down her throat slowly with wet kisses, the tingles radiating out from the contact made her wonder if he was bringing some of his lightening-like chakra to his lips, "Mmm, K-kashi…"

He pulled back eliciting a whimper in protest from Sakura. He grinned down at her, drinking in her tousled hair and flush face. He wanted to taste her lips, but he was enjoying teasing her way too much. And, he was terribly curious what his little blossom had been dreaming about. "What happened after?"

Her blush spread to her neck as she took in his unmasked features for the first time. His angular jaw, chiseled cheek bones, straight nose, shapely mouth with a crooked smile, a tiny cute mole at the bottom corner of his mouth… Blinking, she noticed a jagged, though faded scar running from each corner of his mouth, giving him a permanent impish grin like his namesake the scarecrow. It was long since healed, and she idly wondered if this was why he wore the mask.

Her eyes flicked to his as she realized that he had frozen above her. His mismatched eyes watched her carefully, and though he was usual hard to read, the look in his eyes gave him away. He was waiting. Waiting for her reaction to his appearance and to his scars. Her fingers brushed over them tenderly.

His lashes fluttering closed and the crease between his brow smoothed as she accepted his scars, accepted him.

She mumbled her reply to his question as her fingers brushed over his lips and cheeks and everywhere now exposed to her.

"I'm sorry," he ducked his head and dipped his tongue in the dip between her collarbones, "What was that?"

She bit her lip, her hands circling back to his back, "I begged you not go. And that I… that I-"

He nipped at her collarbone's and growled at her reaction of nails biting into his back. "That you what Sakura?" he growled. He had to hear it.

Sakura shuddered as heat waves pulsed through her body. "I love you!" as she threw her head back and moaned, his tongue laved hot kisses past her collarbones.

Something in him snapped at her admission. Suddenly his hands had to be everywhere on her at once. His mouth found hers and his tongue practically begged for entrance. He snapped his hips forward rubbing his hardness against the growing heat between her legs.

Clutching to his back, she pushed her hips up to meet his. Moans and sighs fell from her lips between heated kisses as his hips ground into hers meeting her thrust for thrust. She pressed her body hard against his and eagerly sought him out with as much fervor as he had. Her hand snaked its way back down his chest to rub along his length through his pants.

"Sakura…" A growl vibrated in his chest. His hand went for her bindings. He locked eyes with her asking permission; his answer was a tighter grip on his already throbbing member. He practically tore them off, tossing the torn fragments away as if it had offended him by even existing.

His hungry eyes soaked in her newly exposed skin whispering her name reverently, "Sakura." She hid her face, but he pulled her chin back up to look at him, "You are so beautiful."

She gasped at the look in his eyes, bring his face down to meet hers in a searing kiss that molded their lips together in a more passionate exchange than the lusty ones before. Their tongue danced, tasted and explored as his hand softly brushed over her soft, full mounds. A thumb brushed across a dusty pink tip, which responded by hardening immediately. He rubbed circles around it, smiling at the purr's coming from the thrashing woman beneath him.

"Mmm, Kakashi, more," she panted out between moans.

He eagerly obeyed, placing a trail of kisses down her neck. He licked the valley between her silky mounds, smirking as her breathing hitched. Her fingers wove into silvery locks as his head moved further south to her shoulders and collarbones.

Biting her lip as he ravished the juncture of her neck, determined to leave his mark, she trailed her hand down his muscular chest, over his hip bones and back to his now throbbing length. As his head trailed further south, she hooked her leg over his hip and ground into his arousal earning another growl from him. As his tongue swirled around an aroused peak, her finger swirled around the rim of his tip.

Both moaned.

As his hot mouth enclosed one of her nipples, her back arched into his mouth. His tongue and teeth teased her into a panting moaning mess. After he had switched, she couldn't take it anymore pulling him back up to claim his mouth with hers.

Kakashi's hands trailed down to her hips as he flipped them so that she was on top. Sakura smirked wickedly down at him and he gulped as he thought better of his idea. He quickly tried to flip them again, but she was having none of that.

She ran her nails down his chest hard enough to leave red lines and made a "tsk-tsk" noise, "I don't think so, sensei," her eyes glimmered. She kissed his neck and licked, bit and blew all over his upper body. She began trailing downward and he could feel her smile against him as she flicked her tongue across his nipple, the temptress.

His head thrown back, "Ngh, Sakura," he hissed through his teeth, hand hand clutching his pillow by his head. Her mouth continued south, and he began to wonder, 'Where is she going?... Kami-sama, her mou-' "Mmmnn!" her warm mouth wrapped around his tip. All train of thought, all functions, stopped. She flatted her tongue across the head teased it before sucking it into her mouth. His hips bucked of their own accord and a growl erupted from his chest. Her mouth slid down his shaft as she struggled to fit as much of him as she could.

His breathing came in pants, interrupted with gasps, pleas and moans. His fingers combed through her hair, pushing it back from her face and allowing him to watch her ministrations. She began bobbing over him, sucking and massaging his shaft with her tongue.

He struggled to keep watching. Her hand pumped what wouldn't fit in her mouth; his face became a strained mask as he attempted to swallow back the fire he felt rising in his throat, "Kami! Yes, Sakura, damn it woman, if you keep that up-" He quickly flipped them, his hands going for her last remaining bit of lace covering her. Again he stopped and waited for permission.

"Oh for Kami-sama's sake, Kakashi! Hurry up," she half growled, half purred.

He didn't need to be told twice. Chuckling, he carefully, but quickly tugged her panties off, tossing them to join their other clothing. His hand cupped her mound and she purred in approval.

He groaned as his forehead fell to her belly, "Sakura, you're so wet." He slipped a finger into her folds. Her hips jerked as he circled her nub, "Kuso." His mouth busied itself with kissing her toned stomach and laving his tongue across her hip bones.

She tossed her head side to side as he slipped a finger into her core. "K-kashi," she gasped and her fingers going for his locks as she held his head to her. He didn't mind. He only noticed the trashing woman that was praying to the gods and moaning for him. His need for her was getting to be too much. His member throbbed almost painfully now, but he had to make sure she was ready for him. Sliding another finger in and then slowly another, her hips rose to meet his hand. He felt her walls flutering and he pressed his thumb into her nub. Her back arched as she screamed his name.

That was all he could take. He had to have her now. Before he could make a move, she was on top of him.

"Sakura, are you sure?" he asked as she positioned herself over his length brushing his sensitive tip against her wetness.

Her eyes glistened, "Kashi, I've never been more sure." Her hand gripped him as she rubbed him against her. They moaned at the sensation. He forgot how to breathe. "I've been ready for this for so long," she groaned, "I've wanted this. Wanted you," she said as she thrust her hips down upon him.

He felt himself braking through her innocence. She stiffened for a moment. His sat up in concern, his hands going to her hips, "Sakura, are you alr- Hnn!" he was cut off by her swiveling her hips.

She began grinding him, her lips parted. He guided her with his hands. Her hands came to his shoulders for leverage. Their pace quickened and he felt her walls squeezing around him. She was so tight that the pressure almost hurt him. He felt her thighs shaking as the strain and feeling of their joining filled her. Still, her movements never faltered as she bounced and swiveled and ground him into oblivion. Her nails raked over his chest every once and a while. Foreheads pressed together, their eyes remained locked. He'd brush his fingers over her cheek reverently or cup it in his palm, at which she'd place a kiss to his wrist. Their mouths would mold together as he cupped her face or ran his hands through her hair as they rocked into each other.

His hands resting back on her hips, he began pumping his hips up sharply into her. His thumb pressed to her bundle of nerves as their hips came together harder and faster. Tearing her mouth from his, she gasped, her back nearly snapping straight as he pounded up into her. Her walls pulsed and then clenched like a vice milking his length as she rode out her orgasm and she chanted his name again.

He was so close. With a growl, he was flipping her over. He brought one of her legs over his shoulder. This new angle allowed him to go deeper into her.

"Kakashiiii!" her back arched and she clawed at his back and gripped at this thighs trying to pull him closer, needing him closer, wanting more, more, more. He ground his teeth as she tossed her head, pink locks scattered across his pillow, "Harder! Faster! Oooh Kami!"

He obeyed her every wish and soon he felt a telling tightening. He knew he was about to cum, "Kuso, Sakura." He instinctively began pulling out, but she wrapped her legs around his hips and slammed him back into her. Her walls pulsating around him as she demanded he not stop and that she was so close. He groaned as her hips met his for every thrust. The sounds of skin slapping filled the tent along with gasps and moans.

Her walls pulsed around him before clamping down on him so hard he thought he would pass out, "Mmn, right there," he groaned. As their hips slammed together in perfect sync, he came so hard he saw stars.

* * *

Kakashi shot awake. Sitting up, thoroughly confused as to what was going on. 'Did that just happen?' he thought as he eyed Sakura on his lap, his hands moving to brush hair from her face. Then he noticed their clothes being on and her hooded eyes twinkling with something a bit too mischievous.

Sakura stared into his eyes, sleepy but full of lust, "Having a nice dream?"

'Damn it!... I hope didn't...' Kakashi blushed furiously, "I… huh… heh heh. I didn't say anything… right?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, suddenly not sure where to put his hands.

Sakura smirked, "That's for me to know and you to suffer over." She felt sexy all of the sudden. Sexy and powerful, he had been having a very naughty dream about her. And she had caught him. She leaned and breathed into his ear, "Mmm, right there."

Kakashi stiffened, in more ways than one. Parts of him were still very much "awoken" from his vivid dream. It was then realized he was pushing her down onto his morning wood. He lightened his hold, but still rested his hands on her hips.

Sakura leaned back and smirked at him knowingly. Then with a grace most women would kill for, she "dismounted" him and sauntered towards the doorflap of his tent. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, "I've decided I like it when you say my name," and with that she left.

He stared after her for a while before gasping in air he didn't even know he was withholding himself from, 'That went… well.' He flopped backwards on his bed, "At least she didn't make me into a punching bag," he smiled to his ceiling. In fact, she seemed to like the fact he was dreaming of her.

He gulped as he pictured her hips swaying as she exited and the way her voice sounded when she spoke. It was then that he realized a few things.

He just had a "wet" dream about Sakura, while in bed with Sakura.

They had now not only kissed, but teased each other.

And, she enjoyed hearing him moan her name.

Kakashi grinned, standing up to get ready for the day ready to go out a help get the fire ready for breakfast. As images from his dream flooded his mind, he hesitated, '…wait…' he thought about her mouth on his- 'maybe a cold dip int the stream would be better.' He shook his head.

* * *

**And there it is folks. THE END.**

**So, if you noticed, I described Kakashi as looking a bit different than we now know he does. That's because i wrote this before that information was released. Things like his scars around his mouth, have always been something I thought would be neat. Though I rewrote this before posting it here, I kept that because, well, I thought that moment of him waiting for her to accept him or be revolted was pretty beautiful.**

**Hope y'all liked it!**


End file.
